kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank Hill
Hank Hill (Born September 29,1958) Age 53 Hank, along with his family (wife, Peggy, son Bobby, and for an extended period of time, his niece Luanne Platter), live in Arlen, Texas. Description Physical appearance Hank Hill stands 6'2" in height and weighs 200 to 220 pounds. He was an athlete in high school and was in shape, but as the years passed he has steadily gained weight, resulting in him having the physique of "a finely-tuned former high school athlete", with a "thin layer" of fat. Aside from his work uniform, Hank can generally be seen in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, with his trademark black, square-framed glasses. Personality Hank has a passionate love for Texas. Although there are many examples of Hank's hatred of hipsters, Californians, and New Yorkers, he does, however, share a few progressive values. He even goes as far as to defend the hippies, something he seemed somewhat ashamed to do. He is sometimes naive and close-minded, but he is generally tolerant of people different from him even when they show a complete lack of common sense or manners. He also has extreme anger issues saying "I'm going to kick your ass!" when someone gets him angry. (He actually does kick someone's ass at certain points). He gives great love and affection to his lawn and his elderly dog Ladybird, while also clearly caring greatly about his family. Hobbies and interests Hank and his friends Dale Gribble, Bill Dauterive and Jeff Boomhauer, will stand about in the alley behind Hank's house, drinking beer and discussing the events of the day. When consensus is reached, or they simply run out of things to talk about, they will give short words of agreement, such as "yup" or "mm-hmm." Additionally, Hank, as well as his friends, enjoy various types of home improvement activities. History Early life Hank was born in 1961; he was actually born in New York and left when he was 3 days old to go back to Texas. He was on the Arlen High football team and holds the record for the most amount of yards rushed to in one season. He broke his ankle on the two yard line, costing the team the state football championship. His old coach, Whitey Sours expressed his disappointment in a later episode, stating that Hank was weak. Hank retorted, regretting that he hired Sours to be Bobby's football coach and was the one that got Sours to state. Season one Hank and Peggy both smoked cigarettes early in their relationship, but both gave up the habit when Peggy became pregnant with Bobby. Twelve years later, Hank started smoking again inadvertently after trying to kick Bobby off of the habit. Peggy soon followed, even though both were against cigarette smoking. All three managed to stop smoking cold turkey, with Luanne's help. ("Keeping Up With Our Joneses") Gallery Hank Hill Without Glasses.JPG|Hank without glasses hankhappy.JPG|Hank happy and laughing Hqdefault.jpg|Hank screaming 41611 140093132670967 7830 n.jpg Trivia *There is a plothole in Hank's history with propane. In "The Order of the Straight Arrow", a flashback shows Hank as a child Bobby's age saying he wants to "sell propane and propane accessories" when he grows up. However, in "The Witches of East Arlen" , Hank says he didn't find propane until his 20s. Another episode reveals that Hank worked at a Jeans Shop in the local Arlen Mall before a customer, Buck Strickland, introduced him to the wonderful world of propane. *Hank has a narrow Urethra which jeopardized his and Peggy's chances of having a child. *Hank's voice is provided by series co-creator Mike Judge. *''The Economist'' briefly mentioned him as one of the wisest people on television. *Among King of the Hill characters, Hank bears one of the more noticeable resemblances to Tom Anderson, a character on Mike Judge's previous animated series, Beavis and Butt-head. The similarities in both voice and (to a slightly lesser extent) physical appearance between Hill and Anderson are especially noticeable when comparing early King of the Hill episodes. Furthermore, it should be noted that while Hank Hill is known for selling propane and propane accessories, Tom Anderson similarly sells gas and gas accessories. Tom Anderson also can be heard saying some of Hank Hill's catchphrases, such as, "Boy, I tell ya' what." *Hank drove a red Ford Ranger pickup truck drawn to two different body styles (First generation (1983-1988) and Third generation (1993-1997)). In a later episode, the Ranger breaks down and is subsequently destroyed by a train. At the end of the episode, he buys a red Ford F-250 Super Duty 4x4. Both of Hank's trucks had/have a stick shift (and even share the same shift knob.) *Hank attained the rank of Eagle Scout. ("The Order of the Straight Arrow") *He has fondness for organic food. ("Raise the Steaks") Category:Hills